1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a system and method for user security authentication in an Internet environment and more specifically to a system and method for user security authentication in an Internet environment, in which the user may generate encoded member authentication data by combining a member ID, a password, and a unique code value of a security code selection module that are selected when the user has signed up for membership to any web service provider system, thus increasing code complexity in a stage at which the web service provider system is accessed as well as simply enhancing security.
2. Related Art
In general, the Internet is composed of computers, which are separated from and communicate to each other based on a transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP), and networks including the computers. A variety of information is shared between different networks over the Internet.
In the early stage, the Internet provided services such as an electronic mail, a gopher, a telnet, a file transfer protocol (FTP), which did not widely spread due to limited services that were based on text.
However, the Internet rapidly spread with development of a new Internet service technology that is called the World Wide Web (hereinafter, referred to as the web).
The web may provide various forms of information (for example, a character, an image, a video, a voice, etc.) based on a communication protocol called hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) and a language such as hypertext markup language (HTML).
In addition, at an initial stage, the web provided hypertext that was simply associated with character information, using a hyperlink technique that allowed direct movement from one piece of information to another piece of information, but, presently, implements hypermedia that associates an image, a video, and a voice according to a request of multimedia information from a user.
Accordingly, the number of networks connected to, and using, the Internet rapidly increases, thus increasing the range and content of information included in the Internet.
In such an Internet environment, several web services that are typically provided, for example, an electronic transaction, are applied over the Internet using the above-described advantages. Furthermore, new types of web services are currently being developed.
Here, in such an Internet environment, any web service provider system operates a specific user identification (member ID and password) and authentication means to perform management and security by a user. Accordingly, in order to use the web service provider system, specific identification information is assigned to each user, and an individual authentication procedure is performed on the identification information whenever the web service provider system is accessed.
In conventional user identification and authentication in an Internet environment, in order to protect a random character input attempt through a specific program for the purpose of account takeover, a long character string is generated to increase complexity to provide protection against a security threat such as the account takeover. However, as the character string code is longer, the user has difficulty in remembering the code.